the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
RLSverse Glossary (RLS Glossary)
The RLSverse 'uses many specific terms, differing from traditional pro wrestling speak, as a movement more parallel to traditional pro wrestling than coming under it's banner. Acing, or "Sweeping": Named after, and made famous in the 'verse by, the wrestler Ace, or alternatively named for his original Reverse Leg Sweep finisher, this is the act of releasing controlled leaks to certain 'verse approved media (usually Squared Circle Insider) that happen to be misleading, fully or partially false or from an earlier list of plans to increase the shock factor or "out of nowhere" reaction to certain events. He's admitted to doing this several times, with SCI going along with it as part of their close links with UNION Wrestling. ''See Also: 'Getting Swept Up'' Banker: The UNION Wrestling version of Mr. Money In The Bank. Though, originally, UW used the Money In The Bank name and concept for a Live Event as part of their partnership with WWE, they decided shortly after than winner Virgil Baker should have a name more specific to the UNION. Thus, "Banker" was decided in the interim while a full replacement was considered for the second run of Live Events. Director Of Wrestling: An RLSverse-specific job within a promotion, whose job is to oversee production, recruitment, finances and product and ensure all heads of those particular departments are communicating. Currently, UNION Wrestling is the largest example of a DoW being an influence, with founder and former on-air General Manager Eddie Hamer holding the position. Doing The Pots (alternatively "Dishes" in North America): "Doing the pots" is a term used mostly in the British promotions of the RLSverse, especially UNION Wrestling, to describe the act of closest analogue of jobbing (as it isn't the same as in other areas of pro wrestling) in early stages of a wrestlers career, usually as a kind of work experience or respect-building exercise. It is, contrary to terms like "jobber" or "jobbing" itself, never intended to be used derogatorily a respectable and crucial part of the locker room. The name comes from a position as "pot-washer" at a restaurant, who would also be learning to be a chef under more experienced heads. First To A Finish Tag Match: A tag team match without the elimination rules, given a name due to the prevalence in some promotions like UNION Wrestling of To The Finish matches. See Also: 'To The Finish Tag Match.'' Getting Swept Up: The name given to media that take the leaked information obtained through Acing as the truth, and also the name given to the readers for believing it. See Also: 'Acing, or Sweeping'' Hardcore Brawl A hardcore rules match-up, usually singles or team-based, whose closest analogue is probably the Extreme Rules match in WWE. Skipper: In Wrestling upLOUD and British Outlaw Wrestling, the "Skipper" is the on-air booker and settler of disputes. The position is usually a Kayfabe-covered booking position (portraying them as booking matches much as happens in boxing) mixed with a General Manager. To The Finish Tag Match: An elimination based tag team contest, resulting in a "score", commonly 2-1 for maximum drama, 2-0 to show dominance, or occasionally 2-2 through use of something like a double count-out. See also; 'First To A Finish Tag Match'.Category:Glossaries/FAQs